Good Things Come To Those Who Wait
by gufis253
Summary: LL. A whole lot of romance! Later on some RJ. It's another version of post-season finale. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Rory's POV  
  
It was Sunday night at about seven, and Mom was driving me nuts. It was finally time for her movie date with Luke. She hadn't stopped talking about the way he had been acting and their kiss, or should I emphasize 'two kisses'. Luke was always just 'Luke' but now he was 'Luke' . Mom was so annoying. I couldn't help rolling my eyes at her every time she mentioned him. It was great to see her so happy and excited, but it was never ending annoyance.  
  
Well, as I was saying, it was Sunday night and Mom was running around franticly trying to find perfect first-date-with-Luke clothes and accessories. I was her clothing help. While Mom was in the shower, I chose a burgundy t-shirt with a plunging neck-line and a pair of low waist tight jeans. For shoes, I chose a pair of shin-length black high heeled boots. I also chose a pair of diamond tear drop earrings and a matching necklace that dropped almost all the way to the end of the neckline.  
  
When Mom got dressed, she looked so beautiful.  
  
"I am so lucky to have my girl. I would still be running around right now if it weren't for you." She smiled at me.  
  
Then we heard the doorbell ring.  
  
"I'll get it!" I yelled already halfway down the stairs. I knew it was Luke, and he was going on a date, but I wasn't expecting the man that I saw standing in the doorway.  
  
Narrator POV  
  
Luke stood in the doorway of Lorelai's house when Rory opened the door. She wasn't too surprised to see a clean-shaven, casually dressed up Luke. "Hi, Rory. Is your mom ready yet?" he asked her half expecting no or almost as an answer.  
  
"Yeah. She'll be right down. Come on in."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Rory ran upstairs and Luke heard her yell, "Mom, Luke's waiting downstairs for you!"  
  
Like Mother, like Daughter. She looks nothing like Lorelai, except for those blue eyes. How in the world did Rory get such beautiful blond hair? Not from Lorelai's side, obviously, but Chris does have the same blond hair.  
  
Rory's voice broke his thoughts.  
  
"Now presenting Lorelai Gilmore." She yelled.  
  
Lorelai walked down the stairs, pretending to be all noble and, to tell the truth, she was just being Lorelai. Luke almost let his jaw drop to the floor. She was so incredibly beautiful to him, even in casual clothes.  
  
"Wow. You look... gorgeous." Lorelai smiled and joked, "Again with the flattery? Is that really the only way you know how to make a girl happy?"  
  
All he could do in response was smile. The he said, "Well, shall we go?"  
  
"Yeah." Then she turned to Rory. "Don't wait up. Luke and I are going a ways away and we plan to take a walk after."  
  
"Kay, Mom." Rory said. "Have a good time."  
  
"I will." She replied, grinning.  
  
Lorelai then leaned over to me and gave Rory a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Bye, Kiddo." She said. "I love you, Hon."  
  
"Love you, too, Mom. See you in the morning. I'm going to bed at 11:30." "Good. See you in the morning. Oh, and Rory, Lane will be here in twenty minutes or so to stay the night." "Do you really not trust me enough that you have to get Lane to stay here with me?!" Rory yelled at her mother.  
  
Lorelai whispered in Luke's ear, "I'll be out in a minute. I'll fill you in in the car."  
  
"I'll wait outside." Luke told the two of them.  
  
"Thanks, Luke. It'll just be a second."  
  
As soon as Luke left the living room, Rory started off ranting and raving about how there was nothing between her and Dean and how she can still be trusted and on and on and on. Lorelai just sat down calmly and listened.  
  
"Look. Rory. I care about you. I want to believe you, and I want to trust you, I do. But right now we are not doing the best. We are both confused and our worlds have been rocked. By us and other people. I also called Lane because she hasn't seen you since before the whole Inn weekend thing and she is worried about you. She is also bored out of her skull and wants to see you. I am leaving now. Treat Lane like you always have. Tell her. Maybe she can give you better advice than I can. I love you and I'll see you and Lane tomorrow. Bye."  
  
Then Lorelai left the house and her and Luke got into the car. 


	2. Chapter 2

Lorelai's POV  
  
Luke opened the truck door for me and helped me into the truck.  
  
"So. I have no clue where any movie theatres are, so you gotta give me some directions."  
  
"Umm... okay. Hmm... oh, there is one just into this side of Hartford."  
  
"Great. What movie do you want to see?"  
  
"Well, I've been thinking about that. I am having the hardest time ever trying to decide between the Princess Diaries Two and Little Black Book."  
  
"Why don't we see Little Black Book tonight, then we'll see Princess Diary on Saturday."  
  
"How do you know there will even be a second date, Dinerman?"  
  
Luke rolled his eyes. "Don't call me that."  
  
"Fine, Plaidmaster."  
  
"Lorelai..."  
  
"Coffee Guy?"  
  
"Jeez, Lorelai, do you ever stop?"  
  
"No way, Bunnyface."  
  
"Where did you get that from?!"  
  
"From the very depths of my mind. Places you don't ever want to see." I said in my most mysterious voice.  
  
"I'm sure." He said dully.  
  
Sitting in that truck with Luke was so different. I had sat in that truck with him before, but never was I going on a date with him. I guess it was the knowledge of the whole relationship thing that made me so nervous.  
  
The whole ride was either in an uncomfortable silence, or at other times, was just me making stupid jokes that I obviously always made. The only difference was, I had only ever noticed how stupid I sounded after Liz and T.J.'s wedding. I noticed the way that I acted like a fourteen year old girl talking to her crush. And to tell you the truth, except for the 14 year old part, that was exactly what I was.  
  
Now I was with him. Luke. The man that I had trusted since I had met him. He was the one friend who helped me through it all. I told more things to Luke than I did to Sookie. Luke was the kindest man on the planet. I could really be comfortable with him. But after the kiss, it was like everything had changed. It had been less than 48 hours since that passionate, kind, love-filled kiss, and already, I was nervous again.  
  
So, you want to fill me in, now?"  
  
"Uh... yeah, I guess." I was trying to hide the disappointment in my voice, but Luke knew me better than that.  
  
"Lor, what's wrong?"  
  
"Okay. I really need you to be Luke right now. The same Luke you always have been in the past for me. Not 'dating Luke'. Not 'annoying Luke', and definitely not 'joking around Luke', okay?"  
  
Luke pulled over at a gas station. I looked at the gas meter on the car. I showed full. He pulled over to talk.  
  
"I'll be any 'Luke' you want me to. I'm listening. Tell me everything."  
  
So I did. By the end of the whole confession, I was in tears again, crying on Luke's strong chest.  
  
"Do you still want to go out? I mean we could go back to the diner and I will give you coffee and food. And, I won't even tell you off about the whole food and coffee addiction." He was trying to be 'Luke' Luke. I had to smile.  
  
"I like that idea way better." I told him.  
  
Narrator's POV  
  
When they got back to the diner, Luke gave Lorelai a huge, steaming cup of coffee. By ten o'clock, Lorelai had also had three more cups of coffee, a burger, a plate of French fries, a bottle of beer, a can of soda, three pieces of pie, and a donut. Luke ended up putting half of the food in the fridge for her to eat 'later', but Lorelai still ate more food than any woman should ever eat in one day, let alone a couple of hours.  
  
Luke got a movie on PPV, and by the end of the movie, an exhausted Lorelai lay asleep in Luke's arms.  
  
Somewhere during the whole time at the apartment, the whole awkwardness and nervousness thing subsided completely. Now she felt completely at home in his arms. It was like Luke was a part of her.  
  
After the movie finished, Luke picked up Lorelai and carried her to his bed and laid her down. He covered her up with a blanket and kissed her forehead. Then he went and made his bed on the couch. The last thing Luke saw before he fell asleep was Lorelai's innocent, sleeping face, and that made him smile. Luke slept the happiest, most contented sleep he had ever slept before. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of them.

**Rory's POV**

I woke up on the plane next to Grandma.

It had been two weeks since Mom's first date with Luke. They were still together, and there had not even been any out of the ordinary fights yet. Jason had been calling Mom's cell, home, the Inn, even my cell! He wasn't going to give Mom up without a fight. I hadn't had any calls from him on my cell for a day and a half, now, so I figured he either got a hold of Mom, or he got Luke's number.

Anyway, it was like midnight and I was on the plane with Grandma to Europe. We decided on Paris, first, so that was where we were heading.

"Please fasten you seatbelts as we will be landing at the Paris airport in ten minutes." Is what came on the announcements right then. I woke Grandma.

"Grandma, we're landing soon."

"Oh. Yes, thank you, Rory."

This was the only way to get away from all of my problems right now, so I jumped at the chance.

_Hmm..._ I thought, _I wonder what Mom is doing right now..._

**Stars Hollow**

**Lorelai's POV**

I woke up and looked at the clock. 7:30. I contemplated getting up until I felt Luke's hand around me. I leaned over to him, a little worried, and said, "Luke, honey, having a really great time here and all, but, it's already 7:30. You have a diner to run, remember?"

"Don't worry. While you slept, I went over, opened up, then Lane came and took over. I'm free all day."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Nice."

"So. What do you want to do?" Luke asked a few minutes later.

"I dunno. Surprise me." I answered.

Just then my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Lorelai?"

"Chris?! Why are you calling me at eight o'clock on a Saturday morning?!"

"Lorelai, I... um... something happened. Can you come to Boston General?"

I started to panick, automatically thinking something happened to Rory.

_She's in Europe, remember?_ I thought to myself. She is just fine right now.

"Lorelai, are you still there?"

"Yeah, Chris. What's going on?" I turned to Luke who was sitting up beside me. We were both worried now.

"Just come. It's Sherry and Gigi... there was an... accident."

Boston General Hospital Chris's POV 

I waited for what seemed like an eternity for Lorelai to get to the hospital. Waiting rooms are so tense. I was still trying to transmit the whole thing into my mind. In other words, I was in complete shock. Sherry was... dead. I was still trying to realize that it was true, that my Sherry was dead, until Lorelai got to the hospital.

"Oh, Chris, honey, it's gonna be okay. But Chris, forget the whole denial thing. Sherry's gone, sweetie." Lorelai's eyes pleaded with me to get it.

All of a sudden, I found myself in tears in Lorelai's arms. I couldn't stop them. I am supposed to be a man, and here I am crying... in Lor's arms!

I knew then that I was extremely lucky to have Lorelai all these years. She was one woman who would never desert me in a time or situation like this, even if it was because of Sherry that we broke up a couple of years back.

After a half hour or so of Lorelai's consoling, I decided to go see if I was able to see Gigi yet.

**Lorelai's POV**

Luke had been sitting nearby in the waiting room while I talked to Chris.

When I looked over at him and called him over to me, he wasn't himself. I could tell something was bothering him. Jelousy was in his eyes. I knew that I'd have to explain to him.

When he sat down beside me, I took his hands in mine and kissed him. Then I explained.

"Luke, hon, he's Rory's dad. Like it or not, Gigi is Rory's half sister. I'm not going to neglect you or Rory or my life this time. Over the years, I've definitely realized that when a guy and I get serious, you have always gotten mad. Within months at the latest, you were trying to convince me." I paused hoping for any sign that he was going to lighten up and understand. Yet there was nothing.

"Luke, if Gigi survives this, Chris may need help until he can find and hire a nanny. If he really can't find anyone else to care for Gigi until that point, I'll do it. Now, I can't leave home. I have WAY too much going on right now. I have you, the inn, and the whole Rory, Jess, Dean, and Lindsey fiasco going on. Honey, you know that I love you. I also love Chris, but in a completely different way. He's the father of my child. Yes, I loved him once. Now he's a friend, not a lover. We used to talk on the phone almost every Wednesday. We were pretty close, but not near as close friends today as we were back then, okay?"

Luke hadn't looked up at me since I began.

"Yeah. You're right. I love you, too." I knew he loved me, but he was obviously not sure about the rest.

"Why don't we go outside and take a walk. I think the hospital air is getting to us." He smiled then and took my hand in his and we went out the door.

Author's Note: I am trying to write three stories at once and I am going on vacation, so please bear with me. **_PLEASE, PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW. IT HELPS ME KNOW HOW TO KEEP THE STORY GOING._**


End file.
